


Perfection

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Beautiful, Gen, Love, perfection, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had an effect on him which he couldn't put into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) [prompt: Art.](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/595202.html)

She had an effect on him which he couldn't put into words. He could feel her joy, her sadness, her inner turmoil perfectly. Her whole body communicated, and he responded to it. The message she sent was clear and sincere, and it affected his mood every day. 

In his eyes she was the beauty and he, the beholder couldn't help but be enchanted. He watched and touched her every morning before going to work, and every evening when he got home. She just stood there in perfect silence and let him.

He never wanted anyone else: the statue of perfection.


End file.
